undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 131
This is Issue 131 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Seeing Things". This issue is Ridley-centric. 1005, Seeing Things I don’t know what is happening to me, but it is killing me. This disease I have is the most painful thing I have ever experience, and I was shot once. I sleep most of the day, but when I don’t, Kristen is always there, trying to hold my fever down. Truth be told, I wouldn’t bother if I just died. I’d be with Esther again, and the pain would go away. Right now I am just pretending to sleep. I can hear Kristen breathing by the side of my bed. I see patterns for my head. Shapes in all colors, moving around for my eyes. Then I see Esther’s face. She’s all dark blue, looking at me. I begin to silently cry as Esther’s face begins to talk. “Hey, you.” Esther says softly. Yesterday I couldn’t remember Esther’s voice; I couldn’t even remember how she looked. But now I see her, and I hear her. I don’t say anything, afraid Kristen will hear me and break this beautiful image by trying to wake me up. “I’m glad you’re still alive, y’know.” Esther says as she appears in full person for my eye. She is naked, just like the last time I saw her. What is she doing here? What am I doing? I’m with Holly now. But of course, this woman was the love of my life. “I forgive you.” Esther says. “Holly is beautiful. Be with her.” I sob, and I hear Kristen turning around. “Ridley?” Kristen whispers softly. “Spend your last days with Holly.” Esther says, and I open my eyes, looking at Kristen. “Ridley, are you okay?” Kristen asks, looking worried. “I...” I say, and look around. I am in one of the conatiners, bathed in sweat. “I could use some water.” “Of course.” Kristen says, and gives me towel. “I’ll be right back.” She then walks out of the container, leaving me here alone. I take myself to my head. I don’t know what just happened. I am obviusly very sick, but this... this was crazy. Kristen returns after a five minutes or so; feels like five hours though. Miles and Lia are with her, both looking worried. “How are you, buddy?” Miles asks, taking my hand. “Never been better, aye.” I say in my best scottish accent. My accent has turned pretty american over the last couple of months. I guess I’m fine with it. My last wish is never going to come true, though: I want to die in Scotland. That’s the only thing that has kept me alive. That and Esther. “I hate to see you like this.” Lia says as Kristen holds a bottle of water up to my lips. “Yeah, hate being like this.” I say with a faked smile. There is nothing to be smiling about right now. Not for me, anyway. Kristen turns around to continue with her book. She is in here pretty much all the time. “I’d just like to, y’know, get this over with.” I say, knowing how it sounds. “I just want to be with Esther again.” “Don’t say that.” Lia says, laying a hand on my arm. “You’ll be fine.” That’s when Kristen looks at me with sad eyes, and then leaves the container.  “Sorry, man, but I have to help Jim with the chopper.” Miles says, giving me a pat on the hand. He then leaves, followed by Lia, who first gives me a kiss on the forehead. I am then laying in here alone again. I close my eyes, hoping for Esther to show up again. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Esther Tricker (vision) *Kristen Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues